scan2gofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:IBHalliwell/Sunday's Comcast home X1 visit and other thoughts
Hey again everyone, The Comcast home tech did show up on Sunday and actually 30 minutes early, which is great! She was a wonderful person and provided us great information about the X1 and Comcast in general. Unfortunately, the 2nd level person didn't leave any notes in the ticket he wrote and she had no clue as to why she was showing up. I explained to her what I remembered the 2nd level tech telling me and she wasn't sure what to do, but said she take and record general signal information. As for the Mocha filters, they (also) were not in the ticket and she didn't have enough for us. After looking at the three X1 DVR hubs at our place, she agreed we need the Mocha filters. She called around talking to the techs on duty at the time and couldn't come up with any from them. We discussed various ways to get us the filters but none worked other than say another home visit. I'm either going to contact her again, but as she says the schedule might not put her back in this area for days or even weeks. I'll either talk to her supervisor and see if he can send come around with three of them or I'll call 1-800-COMCAST to ask for them to send us some by mail or home visit. The second level tech sent me email, but I was out of town today (until now). When I saw his email I replied saying I was on my cellphone replying to his email and couldn't really work on the X1 units. We both agreed to talk on Tuesday (tomorrow, at the time). I'll see what he wants to do and if he got the information he needs or if we need to collect more for him (home visit or whatever). Also it would be a chance to have him arrange another home visit for the filters, though, I can call for that myself. Plus, while it is NOT, IMHO, the Comcast home tech fault's she didn't have enough filters. It isn't fair to ding her for not having the filters, if (as she said) they're not in the ticket and thus she didn't know she would need three of them. While someone might say, the techs should have them in the truck, I don't know if that is a fair opinion. Why? Is the truck big enough to hold every possible item an home tech might need? I mean considering all the possible combination of equipments in Comcast customer homes, well, you'd need a lot of stuff. Anyway, still no Scan2Go on TV or websites with the last few episodes in English. Again if anyone can watch these episodes in another langauge and give me a summary, recaps, characters who show up, stills, etc, it would be wonderful! Enough for now and I hope everyone is have a great time! Remember Scan2Go!! Category:Blog posts